


constants and variables

by amarulence



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarulence/pseuds/amarulence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all that matters is that jinyoung is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	constants and variables

Junghwan doesn't take kindly to being woken before he needs to get up, but between his cursing and rolling around, Sunwoo gathers that the reason Jinyoung isn't in his bed is that he's at the company working on their album. Going there at this hour after a day of filming probably isn't one of the better ideas that Sunwoo has had in his life but waiting for Jinyoung to come back might be a waste of time. If Jinyoung is working, he might not come back before Sunwoo has to leave again. More and more, Jinyoung has stayed overnight at the company. Sunwoo would rather have a little time with Jinyoung than none at all.

When he pushes the workroom door open, Sunwoo expects to go unnoticed. Jinyoung isn't wearing his headphones, though, and turns his chair to see who would bother coming in at such a late hour.

His eyes widen when he spots Sunwoo shutting the door behind him, but he quickly schools his expression into something more stern while he thinks Sunwoo isn't looking.

"You should be in bed," he scolds, voice and gaze soft in contract to the set of his mouth. "You need to leave again before we do."

Sunwoo shrugs and sits on the end of the couch closest to the desk. His body is weary, so much that he'd be happy to stretch out and doze right there, but then Jinyoung really would send him back to the dorm. He'll push through the urge to sleep if it means that he can stay there. It doesn't matter if Jinyoung ignores him in favour of his work. All that matters is that Jinyoung is there.

It's not quiet for long.

"What happened?" Jinyoung asks, abandoning the song he was working on to look at Sunwoo again. He turns completely to face him this time.

Sunwoo shrugs again, casting his gaze to the floor. "I wanted to see you."

Before he can register it, his brain sluggish with the desire to pass out where he sits, Jinyoung is on the couch next to him and pulls him close. Jinyoung is warm and smells like he came here straight

from practice and it should be gross but Sunwoo inhales and exhales deeply, releasing a tension he didn't realise he'd felt. Jinyoung's body against him is reassuring and real.

"I wanted to sleep in your bed but you weren't there," Sunwoo continues, mumbling into Jinyoung's collarbone even though the position is awkward. He likes it there. "The cast is really nice but I miss you all. I like the attention and I like getting to act and that the drama's successful but it's lonely, hyung. I'm not a lonely person. How did you do it?"

"My drama was much shorter." Jinyoung runs his fingers through Sunwoo's hair, fingernails lightly scratching his scalp on the way. "Movie filming was more spaced out. But I got lonely too. I get lonely working here at night."

Sunwoo shifts so that he can look up at Jinyoung and is glad that he isn't tearing up over this. If he starts, Jinyoung will too. "You make me feel less lonely."

Jinyoung lets go, although hesitantly. "Let me close up here and we'll go back to the dorm."

Sunwoo's mouth works but no sound comes out. All he can do is watch in surprise as Jinyoung saves and closes his current project, fumbling to get his coat on at the same time. There's nothing Jinyoung hates more than stopping in the middle of working on a song but he's doing it right before Sunwoo's own eyes. Sunwoo half-expects it to be his mind playing tricks on him, as though he's going to wake up to find Jinyoung frowning at him for falling asleep on the couch, but Jinyoung takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

"Let's go home and sleep."

The trip back to the dorm is quiet. Sunwoo is grateful for Jinyoung's hand in his own, even though Jinyoung's fingers are cold. It's almost like Jinyoung is his tether to reality, a complete reversal from their trainee days when Sunwoo was the one bringing Jinyoung back from wherever it is his mind used to go. He wondered if the place Jinyoung went back then was nicer than the place Sunwoo goes now. It probably was. Jinyoung's too cheerful for Sunwoo to think otherwise.

Jinyoung stops Sunwoo when he heads for Jinyoung and Junghwan's room. "We'll sleep in your bed. It'll be easier for you to get ready that way."

The idea is one Sunwoo hadn't considered. He's always been the one to sleep in Jinyoung's bed and he can't help thinking about that as he gets ready for bed on autopilot. Jinyoung never pushed him out or complained. He would barely stir sometimes, simply fitting himself around the new shape under the covers with him. When others left the company, trainees Sunwoo was positive would be with them all the way to their debut because they promised they would, Jinyoung had held Sunwoo to his chest through the night. Jinyoung had kept his promise.

Sliding into his own bed feels surreal when Jinyoung is already there. He wonders if Jinyoung is comfortable, if he notices that the bed smells like Sunwoo and if he likes it. He can remember a few more embarrassing times in the past, when he'd thrown himself onto Jinyoung's bunk when Jinyoung wasn't around. He would hug the pillow and bury his face in it and breathe in, just because it was almost like having Jinyoung there with him. He doubts Jinyoung's ever done anything that strange when it comes to him. He wonders if it would be weird to put on Jinyoung's cologne instead of his own when he gets ready to leave later. He wonders if there's more to this arrangement than he'd considered before.

"You're thinking too much for sleep," Jinyoung says, pressing his forehead to Sunwoo's. Their noses brush. "I'm right here. You can let go now."

"Right," Sunwoo breathes, allowing Jinyoung to tangle their legs under the blanket. If he falls asleep now, he'll be able to get enough sleep that he won't need caffeine pills along with his coffee to get through filming.

He wiggles around until he can tuck his head under Jinyoung's chin, laughing for the first time all night when Jinyoung hisses something about tickles. It doesn't take long for Jinyoung's breathing to even out. Warm and secure, Sunwoo closes his eyes and lets go.


End file.
